dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Re: Don't take my inactivity as permanent. I'm just really burned out of the Dragon Ball series. I agree that episode on saturday made me really sick of Super. I loved the episode before. But I just need a break from the series after that episode. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 06:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting, it seems Kaio derives from the chinese word "King of the Worlds" -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 15:17, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't you think you're being hyperbolic. If you don't like super, don't watch it. I have my issues with the series, but something is better than nothing. Super has been generally successful and I personally enjoy some parts. I almost wonder what people expect from a series aimed at adolescent boys (shounen)? Now i'm not in the business of telling you what you should like. But what purpose does it make to watch something you don't like? DBS, by no means is like a GT, people can't be pleased with anything. This stems from some parts of the fanbase who constantly look for spoilers instead of letting the story unfold, just for them to say "why isn't this impactful, unpredictable story-telling. But if you're expecting SAO from DBS, you're watching the wrong show. The show's true legacy is based on the generation (the kids) currently watching it, who'll carry it in the form of nostalgia. The series gives people a new set of universes, deities, and improved since the beginning to no-effect. If the series is still trash, why invest about 100+ episodes into it? [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:11, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry for my lack of response been ultra busy as of late. What is our position on duplicate names, this reminds me of the Demon Clan thing. So apparently Uirō's gang are also called Bio Fighters in the series. I swear Toei logic. But they also have various other names, should I make them into a separate page or what is our position on such issues like this. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 14:25, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ? Okay I found Uiro's machine's name, should I make it a character page, since no. 19 is also mechanical, I would assume we can make it into a character page. Also, should we use "Destroyed" for artificial life forms like Metalic, the Pirate Robot or would deceased suffice? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 21:00, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ! Yoooooooo we gotta chat soon! 19:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :Lol yeah I know, but I was hoping I got lucky this weekend =w=. And I only used ! cuz of the previous header above this one �� 20:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Rdy? 16:15, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Aight, I'll be here, just lmk when ur rdy. 18:36, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Was just on my phone, lol. 18:39, August 21, 2017 (UTC)